


Hope for the Hopeless

by 50Lizardsinatrenchcoat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Civil Rights, Demons, Fluff and Angst, God Tier, Guardian Angels, I'm Sorry, Karkat's lusus is crabsprite just fyi, M/M, Magic, Magicky bullshit is everywhere, Mood Whiplash, Normal human politics now, Offscreen rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Self-Harm, Slight demonstuck, So many subplots, Still mostly angst though, This is confusing as hell, magical politics, the plot bunnies attacked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/50Lizardsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Davesprite is trying to help his charge Dave without being able to interact with him. Meanwhile, Karkat's guardian angel is trying to keep the demon Curse from tearing Karkat appart from the inside out. Jade's life is falling apart at the seams.Around them, revelations and betrayal are running rampant. No one knows who they can trust.Update: I can't continue this without it being awful. I like the concept, but I can't stand the direction the plot is going. The odds if this getting a rewrite are pretty good, but it would be a rewrite in name only because of how bad the plot currently is. I'll post the final chapter when the rewrite is up. Sorry.





	1. Angeling is Hard

    Up, down, left, right. You only just manage to block your bro’s unrelenting attacks. Your name is Dave Strider, and this is normal for you.  
    At some point in the fight, your brother's stony expression morphed into one of unadulterated contempt.  
    You are thrown off balance for just a moment, but it's enough to get knocked backwards and a sword pointed at your throat. Bro’s glare intensifies right before he walks away.  
    You cough weakly as you try to push yourself to your feet, but your muscles scream in protest and you collapse. You grit your teeth in pain.  
    It takes awhile, but you manage to get up and limp down to your apartment. You head straight to the bathroom to dress your wounds.  
    Your name is Dave Strider, and this is normal...  
  
  
  
  
    Right..?

Dave Strider: Be Davesprite==>

    You are now Davesprite, and watching your charge get hurt is torture. Unfortunately, your request to intervene hasn't made its way through the Guardian Angels Inc. Department of requests yet, so for the time being, you're stuck.

You flinch as Dave is pinned to the ground by his guardian. This is the literal definition of horrible. Since you can't do anything about it, you decide to take your mind off of it. It does no good to stress out over what you can't control. You fly to the edge of the city and land on a skyscraper. Not like anyone can see you. 

You take out your standard issue communication device and scroll through the apps. You click on SpriteSpeak and select Jadesprite’s handle in your SpriteList.

TrainingaGod {TG} began speaking with GardensGalore {GG} at 4:14

TG: hey

TG: jade

GG: hi dave! :D

GG: whats up?

TG: my charge got hurt again

TG: how do you handle not being able to try and help cause your request hasnt made it through either

GG: i dont! i found a loophole instead! :)

TG: wait what

GG: i cant appear to jade, but i can whisper to her!

TG: once again what

GG: you can give dave ideas by whispering in his ear because we aren't normal guardians. We came about from near death experiences, so we are more tightly connected!

TG: wow why don't they tell us these things 

GG: i dont think they know.

TG: huh

TG: thanks jade

GG: one last thing!

TG: what is it

GG: when you try it out, tell him to text karkat.

TG: why

GG: just trust me! :D 

TG: okay then...

TG: talk to you later

GG: bye dave! :D

TrainingaGod {TG} stopped speaking with GardensGalore {GG} at 4:28

You fly back to your charge’s apartment to try out Jade’s advice. You find him sitting in his bedroom scrolling through the Internet, likely to take his mind off his wounds. You float down next to him and whisper,

“Text Karkat.” Sprites who aren't authorized to interact usually don't talk much, and you are no exception. Your voice is hoarse from disuse, but it doesn't seem to matter. Your charge pauses what he is doing. He then opens Pesterchum and does as you suggested. You grin with triumph. 

Suddenly, you get an odd idea. You go through the walls to your charge’s legal guardian’s room. He's sitting on the bed watching TV.

“Stand up.” You wait for a few beats. Nothing happens. You frown. That's the end of that idea, you guess.

Davesprite: Be Dave==>

You are now Dave, and you aren't entirely sure why you want to text someone named ‘Karkat’. You don't know who that is. The longer you try to ignore it, the stronger the feeling gets. You give in and open pesterchum. You have no idea how you know this person's chumhandle. You type it in.

TurntechGodhead [TG] began pestering CarcinoGeneticst [CG] at 4:37

TG: hey

CG: WHO THE FUCK IS THIS?

TG: dave strider

CG: I DON'T KNOW YOU. WHY ARE YOU TEXTING ME? 

TG: dunno

TG: i just 

TG: its hard to explain

CG: WAS IT LIKE YOU JUST GOT AN IDEA

CG: AND IF YOU TRIED TO IGNORE IT, IT FELT REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE.

TG: yeah it was just like that!

TG: how did you know

CG: IT'S HAPPENED TO ME TOO

TG: and its almost like someone else is in the room

TG: you can feel a presence

TG: they feel really familiar but also foreign enough to be odd

CG: YES, YES EXACTLY!

CG: EVERYONE I'VE TOLD ABOUT IT DIDN'T BELIEVE ME 

TG: and yet here we are

The two of you keep talking for quite some time, talking about the ‘mysterious force’ that compelled you to do things. You suppose it's likely a helpful force, because it brought you to Karkat.

Dave: be Karkat Vantas==>

You are now Karkat Vantas, and you feel so alone. Well, you're not actually alone, but it sure feels that way.

Your father, stepmother, and older brother Kankri are almost never home. They're always at peaceful protests for civil rights. Meulin and you have nothing in common, so even if she wasn't out clubbing you wouldn't hang out. Nepeta is usually with her girlfriend Feferi at the animal shelter, so that's a no go. 

The silence is suffocating. You hate it so much. You hate yourself.

Then the idea comes.

It tells you to cut. To let your mutant red blood run so you can feel anything at all, even if it's pain. The ideas aren't always so bad. Sometimes they're even helpful. This is not one of those times. You desperately look around for a distraction. Anything to keep you from relapsing. You hear your phone ping. Someone's pestering you.

It's from someone you don't know. Normally you wouldn't answer it, but you need to keep your mind off of cutting, so you accept the message.

Dave claims not to know why he thought pestering you was a good idea. You have a sneaking suspicion of what he was experiencing, so you describe what you feel. He adds more details. They're spot on.

You want to tell him to be careful which ideas he listens to. To always use his better judgment. Never take the ideas at face value. You don't. Of course not.

Karkat: Be Crabsprite==>

You are now Crabsprite, and you breathe a sigh of relief. Your charge, Karkat, is safe. You turn to glare at Curse, the demon next to you. 

“I can't believe you tried to make him do that!” you snarl. “I been trying to get him to move on from his addiction and here you are,  screwing up all the progress I've made!” Curse smirks at you.

“Your charge is cursed. I am a demon of curses. It is my job to ruin his life. Besides, this is hilarious!” You resist the urge to tackle him, because you know he's on a different corporeal plain than you. Nothing would happen.

“We have very different ideas of funny,” you say through gritted teeth.


	2. The Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The requests are finally considered.

Crabsprite: Check general issue communication device and hope the demon doesn't do anything==>

You pull out your communication device and scroll through your email, hoping desperately to see a summons, the precursor to getting approved for interaction with your charge. Lord knows he needs some help. 

And your prayers are answered. A summons to  to Guardian Angel Inc. Headquarters for a meeting  to discuss your request to intervene. You feel your heart soar with hope. You fly through the wall and up into the sky. You quickly spot the angel skyport. It's look likes a translucent green tube running into deep space. You immediately enter. Just like that, you are warped to the HQ.

Nothing there looks like earth. It's like an island in the middle of the void, one half a shimmering gold and the other a mystic purple, the line clear-cut down the middle. You smile at your memories of the place. You haven't been here since getting assigned to Karkat.

You enter the front door of the huge establishment. Inside, it's a cacophony of  organized chaos with guardian angels and staff flying about, trying to get their jobs done. You follow some of the signs hanging from the ceiling to find the conference room you need to be in. It doesn't take long for you to find your destination. You take a deep breath and enter.

There are 4 department members you reconize, and one you don't. She has purplish skin and neatly cropped hair. The leader, Starsprite, stares at you coldly.

“Crabsprite has arrived. This meeting is now in session. Crabsprite, guardian angel of Karkat, has requested the right to intervene. State your reasoning,” she says professionally. You gulp. Starsprite always means business. 

“Karkat has been cursed by a demon who keeps trying to pull him back into his addiction. I want to help Karkat in any way I can.” You do your best not to let your voice waver with emotion. You don't know if you succeeded or not. The newer member nods and hums contemplatively. 

“Rosesprite?” Starsprite prompts.

“We will need to talk this over,” she says. You are told to wait in the hall. The minutes seem to stretch into hours. You can't bear the thought of being rejected. Karkat needs someone who can do more than influence certain odds and call in the big guns if it all comes crashing down. He needs a proper guardian angel. 

Crabsprite: Be Davesprite==>

You are now Davesprite, and you aren't doing anything of great importance. Just chilling, floating next to your charge, nothi- OH FUCK!

You jump in surprise as your phone pings, but not with Jade’s tone. It sounds deeper and it lasts longer. It's from someone at the council.

TelekineticTherapist{TT} began speaking with TrainingaGod{TG} at 5:23

TT: Davesprite, your presence is requested at the department of requests in conference room 4I-3 immediately . 

TG: wait 

TG: rose?

Rosesprite used to be a great friend of yours, before she was promoted to the council. She had far less time for you and Jade. You understood, but that doesn't mean you liked it.

TT: Hello Dave. It's been awhile, hasn't it? 

TG: thats the understatement of the century

TG: we havent talked in ages

TT: I apologize. I have little free time to spend.

TG: dont worry i get it

TG: be there soon

TT: I'll see you there. 

TrainingaGod{TG} stopped speaking with TelekineticTherapist{TT} at 5:34

You take one last glance at your charge before flying off. Since you're a split-angel, you were created from a near-death experience. This means you've only been to headquarters on a few select occasions. You only have a vague idea of what you're doing. Angelpedia is only so helpful.

Thankfully, you managed to get to there in a timely manner. You can only pray your request was answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love coding the pesterlogs {weird I know!} but typing in dirk for Davesprite's text feels so akward when he isn't in the scene (>~<)


	3. Deciding Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important decisions are made and the two at the center are united.

Davesprite: find the conference room==>

No shit sherlock. Like that wasn’t obvious.

Fuck you Watson==>

You elect to ignore the arrows and continue on your way. A couple people run into you. They don’t meet your glare. You aren’t sure you like the traditional sprites.

You shake you head and keep going.

Headquarters might as well be a maze with how it’s structured. You swear you’ve passed that same stupid cat poster 3. Freaking. Times.

Eventually you reach the room. You see a sprite leaning against the wall, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He doesn't seem to notice that you're there. You decide to attempt conversation.

“Hey.” He turns to look at you. “I was told to go to 4I-3. Can you point me in the right direction?” You already know where you are, but it provides a good reason to start talking to him so you don't have to be stuck in an awkward silence. He snorts and points up at a sign. 4I-3. You pretend to facepalm. “Nailed it.”

“You don't come to headquarters often, do you?” he asks with a smile. You shake your head and say,

“Nope. I normally don't need to-” you offer out your hand- “Davesprite. You?”

“Crabsprite.” The two of you keep talking aimlessly, with you constantly derailing any hope of a single topic being spoken of for more than a few minute. 

“Dave?” As soon as you turn towards the sound of your name, Jadesprite throws her arms around your neck.

“Hey Jade! Wasn't expecting to see you here!” You introduce Crabsprite and Jadesprite to each other. Immediately after, Rosesprite opens the door and motions for the three of you to enter the conference room before returning to her side of the table.

“Alright, we have reached a conclusion,” a sprite with shimmery blue hair says. You raise an eyebrow. A conclusion? You and Jade had just arrived. You assume that Crabsprite was already here, because he wasn't reacting the sprite’s choice of words.

“A few probabilities will be changed, but what concerns the three of you is that your requests have been granted.” You smile broadly, giving Jade a high-five. 

Davesprite: be Dave==>

You are now Dave, and you were not prepared for this. Bro had already pummeled you recently, but here he was again. His poker face keeps slipping into a sneer. Once again, the strife ended with you at his mercy. 

“Weak. It's a wonder you survived childhood, let alone sparring,” he snarls as he walks away. It takes you a while, but you limp back downstairs and, like usual, cover the gashes criss-crossing your body.

Your energy was sapped by the fight. You stumble to your bed and quickly fall into a fitful sleep.

Dave: Be Davesprite==>

You are now Davesprite, and your charge was hurt.  _ Again.  _ Ugggghhhhh. Seeing him injured made your skin crawl. At least he had just fallen asleep, so this is your opportunity. 

You fly over next to him and lay your hand on your hand on his shoulder. The world spirals away into the dream void. Everything around you is the black abyss with you and your charge at the center. He floats aimlessly in front of you, his eyes still closed. 

He slowly comes to and his eyes flutter open. Immediately his stare is fixed on you. 

“Wha- Who are you?” 

“I'm Davesprite, and I am your guardian angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting as I write. I have nothing pre-written, just a few ideas. If you want to influence the course of this story, drop you suggestions in the comments. For now, a vote. Choose either A or B and then any of the others.  
> A: The demon influences Karkat.  
> B: The demon does not. There is no challenge if Crabsprite isn't around.  
> C: Introduce (character name)  
> D: Make Jade relevant  
> E: do (side ship)  
> F: some plot idea  
> G: other [please specify]


	4. A Tragic Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many lives are shook up, for better and worse.

Davesprite: be Kankri Vantas==>

You are now Kankri Vantas, and you are peacefully protesting for troll rights. Trolls and humans alike are standing on Houston’s main street in a tense stare down, the groups slowly inching towards each other. Everyone is trying to shout over the other group, the sound gradually growing louder. You raise your voice, as does most of the crowd. Everything then proceeds to fall apart. You see a human punch a yellow blood, who attempts to hold them back with psionics, but fails due to some much other stimuli. The crowds converge and all hell breaks loose.

You try to avoid hurting anyone, so you mainly stay on the defensive. Suddenly, you're attacked from the side. The humans glance at each other and smile grimly. You're not a fighter. You do your best to block and dodge, but with a single well aimed blow to your head, you stumble and crash to the ground.

Kankri: Be Jade Harley==>

You are now Jade Harley, and today is not a normal day. Apparently, teenage girls are not supposed to live alone on an island in the middle of the pacific with a dog doing most of the job raising them. Your mother was an American citizen, so legally you are as well.

A social worker lays her hand on your shoulder.

“Are you ready to go?” she asks gently. You keep your gaze down and nod slowly. You're going to miss the island, that's for sure. Jadesprite squeezes your other shoulder.

The social worker puts you on a small plane heading to Texas. The ride is boring and uneventful. You pull Bec closer towards your side as you gaze forlornly out the window. When you get off the plane, you recoil at how dry it is. Texas is clearly not the island. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't know this was what they meant when they said ‘pulling strings’,” Jadesprite says, floating next to your, her eyebrows creased in worry. You nod in acknowledgement. 

Jade: Be Nepeta Leijon==>

You are now Nepeta Leijon, and you are currently being pestered by your girlfriend.

CuttlefishCuller [CC] began pestering ArsenicCatnip [AC] at 7:34

CC: Nepeta!

CC: Nep!

CC: N-EP-ETA!

AC: :33 < Hey Fefurry!

CC: Are you --EXCIT---ED??!

CC: The animal shelter my parents own is holding an adoption fair!!!

CC: You can finally get a cat of your own!

AC: :33 < Yes! I am going to get the fluffiest cat!

You continue chatting with Feferi for a while before the landline rings. You excuse yourself to get up and answer it.

“Hello?”

“Is this the Vantas-Leijon household?” a crisp and professional voice asks on the other end.

“Yes..?” 

“Kankri is in the hospital.” You listen to the rest of what they say. You felt like you had been punched in the gut. He was hurt by a human while at the protest. Skaia Hospital. You thank the person for letting you know and hang up. You slid back over to your computer.

AC: :cc< I got to go.

CC: Wait, why?

ArsenicCatnip [AC]ceased pestering CuttlefishCuller [CC] at 8:14

You walk to Karkat’s room. You find him listening to music on his phone. He glances up from what he's doing, giving you the green light to speak.

“Kankri was hurt at the protest. He's in the hospital.” Karkat drops his phone in shock. You get Meulin and she grabs her keys to offer you two a ride.

The ride there is tense. None of you know how the extent his injuries, so all of you are sick with worry. 

You hope he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am only capable of writing short chapters. Fight me. (Don't worry, Jade will get a role. The plot bunnies attacked.)


	5. Meet up

Nepeta: be Karkat==>

You are now Karkat Vantas, and Kankri’s injuries are both not as bad and so much worse than you expected. The blow to his skull was only just enough to knock him out, but he cracked a horn on the asphalt when he fell. You don't know what to feel.

In a way, humans remind you of the highbloods on Alternia. From the stories you've been told about them, they act like they're the best and anyone how challenges them is less.

You hear Crabsprite groan at your thoughts.

“Not all humans are terrible. I've met some really nice ones in my lifetime.” You concur he is probably correct, although begrudgingly. 

The doctor informs you, Nepeta, and Meulin that Kankri will recover relatively soon,  just in time for school to start.

Even though you are emotionally exhausted when you get home, you simple can't fall asleep. 

Karkat: be Davesprite a few weeks in the future==>

You are now Davesprite, and Dave is almost ready for school. He complains about how terrible school is, but you know him better than that. His poker face keeps turning into a smile. 

“I mean, seriously. Homework is the literal worst.” He shoves the last of his notebooks into his backpack and pulls it over his shoulder. You smirk knowingly.

“Riiiight. You obviously hate school and all it stands for.” You argue back and forth until Dave exits the apartment, at which point you then just think out loud, floating lazily next to him as he walks to school.

You see some other sprites following their respective humans. You don't recognize most of them, but you've spoken with some of them before you were able to talk to Dave. 

Nothing particularly interesting happens during homeroom, first period Social Studies, or second period science. Just as Dave was exiting the classroom, the two of you saw a pair of humans harassing one of the troll students, a guardian angel floating around him. You quickly recognize the angel as Crabsprite, the angel you met at HQ. The humans have the troll pinned to the wall, so despite his struggles, the troll couldn't get the leverage to take the upper hand.

“You don't belong here,” a girl with long pigtails says with a sneer.

“You should just kill yourself,” the other boy adds on. The troll subtly finches at the his biting words. After years of being around Dave, you became very good at reading people's expressions. You easily saw through his thin facade to his hurting core. The angel around the troll tried to whisper words of encouragement to him, but you could tell it was for naught.

“New plan,” you say. “Dave, go help him.” He nods in confirmation as he grabs his sword out of his sylladex. Dave flashsteps over, his sword held threateningly at the humans.

Their eyes widen in shock at the glinting metal aimed towards their throats before backing up hastily. 

“Leave. Him. Alone.”

Davesprite: Be past Karkat==>

You are now Karkat Vantas, and periods one english and two math so far has been… eh. You've managed to only insulte a few people. Otherwise you kept quiet. Crabsprite’s facepalm count hit thirteen, both at your snarks and some of the other student's answers.

As you're walking out of math class on the way to your locker, some humans come over next to you. You recognize Connor and Trissy from first period and local power couple of the school. 

“Hey carrot. Your plants are upside down,” Connor drawls. You internally cringe at the slur and the stab at your name and horns. You roll your eyes and keep going, managing to keep an impersonal expression. 

Suddenly, you're slammed against the lockers. All the air rushes out of your lungs, leaving you gasping for breath. 

“Pay attention when we're talking to you,” Trissy sneers, pinning your arms. “It's the least vermin like you could do.”

You do your best not to let their words get to you, but you fail immensely. Crabsprite desperately tries to get your mind off of it. It doesn't work. Then the voice. It capitalizes on your low and fervently whispers the ideas. Ignoring it takes almost all of your concentration. 

And suddenly it's over. A human with a sword threatens the other two. They take off like scared children.

“You okay?” the boy asks. You nod numbly. “Name's Dave Strider.” You blink. Dave Strider.

“We've met,” you blurt out. You hastily stick out your hand for a handshake. “Karkat Vantas.”


	6. Suspicion

You get Dave to agree to meet you at lunch. You had so much to talk to him about. So much to warn him about. Odds are, you would likely try to get to now him first.

You can hardly sit still during art class, until your name is said over the intercom, calling you to the office.

You slowly make your way. You don't know what to expect, but you're sure it can't be good.

The secretary glances up when you enter the office.

“Mr. William will see you now,” she says icily. She doesn't even try to hide her glare. You keep your head down as you enter the office. The principal motions for you to take a seat.

“I assume you know why you're here?” he prompts you. Ah, the old ‘Get The Kid To Tell On Themselves’ trick.

“Actually, no. Nothing’s happened today.” His eyebrows furrow in thought.

“Really? That's surprising, because Connor and Trissy said you attacked them.” You groan internally. Of course. You should've known.

“That's the opposite of what happened. They attacked  _ me. _ ” It doesn't look like Mr. William believes you.

“Then why didn't you say something sooner?”

Karkat: be Dave Strider==>

You are how Dave Strider, and for some strange reason you were just called to the principal’s office. You obviously remember the sword incident, but like it or not, being human has its privileges. No one tended to care  if you broke a few rules. 

You arrive to see Karkat, Connor, and Trissy sitting in front of the Mr. William’s desk. The second they notice you, they all begin to vye for your word that they were good people.

You told it like it was, including the part where you threatened Connor and Trissy with your sword. 

“Give me one good reason I should trust you,” Mr. William says. 

“Security cameras,” you say, motioning to the ceiling. “Irrefutable evidence. ” 

After viewing the feed, he decides that since the other humans didn't use weapons they get off scotch free. You and Karkat have detention. Of course. This wasn't going to go over well with bro.

Your class had ended while you were with the principal, so you and Karkat just walked to lunch instead of back to class.

“I can't believe that twinklefucking moron gave us detention but not them!” Karkat snarled. “I did nothing wrong! I can almost agree with your detention but-”

“Dang, way to throw me under the bus Kitkat. I am so hurt. I thought we had something special. Now I know what I mean to you. I am worth less than Luigi is to Mario. Just constantly overlooked and doing practically nothing. I am so unappreciated in my time, it's like no one cares about my trials and hardships.” Karkat’s reaction to your words seems to be a mix of confusion, disbelief and irritation. 

“Was that even English that just came out of your mouth?” he says incredulously. You snort.

“Nope.”

Dave: be Karkat  in approximately 2 minutes==>

You are now two-minutes-in-the-future Karkat, and you stand by your opinion that school food is a crime against taste.

“I mean, seriously! Who in their right mind would enjoy this?! It's cardboard they painted red and decided to pass off as pizza!” you rant, gesturing at the atrocity on Dave's tray.

“Eh, bad food is better than no food,” he says with a shrug. You snort. 

“Ha, I would rather starve than eat that trash!” Dave shakes his head rapidly.

“Trust me, no you don't. You get so much weaker, everyone seems so much more irritating, and y’know, possibility of death.” He rattles off a few more symptoms. 

“How in the world do you know any of this?” 

“Got lost while camping.” You don't quite think of yourself as perceptive, but Dave answered incredibly quickly. Something’s up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop your story suggestions in the comments! Chapters go up much faster when I have ideas to go off of!


	7. Conversations that needed to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings at the bottom.

Karkat: be Dave Strider==>

You are now Dave strider, and you're 99% sure that Karkat is suspicious of what you said. Camping?!? You live in the middle of the city for crying out loud! You mentally berate yourself for your stupidity. 

“Alright then,” Karkat begins. Yup, definitely suspicious. You could hear it in his voice. “Besides the fact that you are one of the few people I can stand, I needed to talk to you for a good reason.” You raise an eyebrow, not that he would see it due to your shades.

“What's up, Kitkat?” he groans and buries his face in his hands.

“I regret this decision already. Don't call me Kitkat.” You snort at his reaction. He was way too much fun to tease.

“Look. You remember when we first talked? And I mentioned-” he drops his voice to a whisper- “the ideas? They compelled you to do things and they're so hard to ignore?” You nod slowly, not sure where this is going. “Never listen to them if you can help it.” You're surprised at his blunt statement. You were only compelled once, and it led you to one of your only friends in real life. You don't see how it could be bad.

“They help sometimes. But they can also make you do really awful things.” You go to ask what kinds of things, but Karkat beats you to the punch. “I'd rather not give examples. Most are more than a little personal.” You nod. Everyone has secrets they don't share, including you.

Dave: be Davesprite==>

You are now Davesprite. 

TrainingaGod {TG} started speaking with GardensGalore {GG} at 12:43

TG: yo

TG: jade

TG: you busy

GG: hey dave! :D

GG: whats up?

TG: just wondering something

GG: what is it?

TG: last time i checked you werent psychic

TG: but you got me to lead dave to karkat

TG: and now theyre like best friends or something

TG: how

GG: rose told me!

GG: remember she has enhanced abilities because her charge practiced dark magic for a while back then?

TG: its a wonder no one got cursed

GG: tell me about it!

GG: oh shit.

TG: what 

TG: what happened

GardensGalore’s general issue communication device got crushed by a baseball bat.

TG: oh god

TrainingaGod  {TG} stopped speaking with GardensGalore {GG} at 12:5

You saw Dave and Karkat leaving out of the corner of your eye, but this was more important. You could catch up to them later.

You were going to ask about the texting incident, but this turn of events takes priority. 

TrainingaGod  {TG} started speaking with TelekineticTherepist {TT} at 1:00

TG: rose

TG: please be online

TG: seriously

TT: What's up, Dave? 

TG: I was talking to jade

TG: and it said her device was smashed with a baseball bat

TG: im worried

TT: Oh dear. 

TT: People aren't meant to be able to see angels.

TT: This means either Jade has gone rogue, or something is terribly wrong. 

Davesprite: be Jade Harley==>

She's dead. Jadesprite is dead.

The troll in front of you smirks. He's a highblood, likely a blue. You could defeat him if you could get your rifle, but he has your arms pinned to an alley wall.

“Shoulda stuck with your social worker, kid. You're on the wrong side of town. Buncha creeps around.” He leans in close to you.

“Fuck you, sicko,” you snarl. He laughs dryly.

“I may be a sicko, but look who's winning.”

“How did you kill Jadesprite?” you hiss through gritted teeth.

“Anyone can kill a guardian angel if they can see them. And anyone can see them if they can afford the right equipment.” He grabs at the collar of your shirt, a hunger in his eyes. “And I get whatever I want.”

Jade: be Roseprite==>

Rosesprite: freak out big time==>

Way ahead of you. Your seer abilities tend to cue you in on important information, like the death of one of your best friends. This was not what you were planning, this is not the plan. You fly down the hall as fast as you can manage without dropping the stacks of papers in your hands. You stop in front of your superior’s office.

“Starsprite!” you cry as you fling the door open. She looks up from her reports and motions for you to continue. “A sprite has died!” She recoils in shock.

“Such a thing hasn't happened in centuries! Are you sure?” You nod gravely. 

“Jadesprite. Some people have recently developed contact lenses to allow then to see and subsequently kill angels. Then they take advantage of the vulnerability of the children.” Starsprite stays silent, hardly able to process the information. 

“The technology department will need to hear about this,” she says numbly. You nod and continue. 

“Because of the…traumatic event… Jadesprite will likely reignite in few hours. Too long for my liking.” Your best friend is dead. You barely manage to hold it together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for offscreen rape and major character death.
> 
> Aaannnddd we have hit the inevitable point in my writing where things get even more dark than usual. Whoopsies.
> 
> Just because I don't use your commented idea in the next chapter, doesn't mean they won't happen. Plot things just need to occur. So comment your ideas! They help me write and upload chapters faster!


	8. The Edge of Safety

Rosesprite: Check with your advisor==>

    That's probably a good course of action. Your advisor has higher leveled abilities than you, so maybe he has an idea of what to do next.

    It then occurs to you that he teaches new sprites from twelve o'clock to two thirty, so it's likely not a good time.

    You shake your head. You decide to resume your position until further notice, meaning it's back to reading for catastrophes.  Your “office” is little more than a cubicle with full walls and a door, but it serves its purpose. As soon as you reach your office, you take a seat at your desk and meditate. Your abilities picked up on imminent disasters faster than the sprites could call in.

    After your most recent disaster, nothing seems to be going wrong. (You still find it troubling that Dave was aware of it before you were.)

    And then your skills are needed. A sprite’s charge just collapsed due to blood loss and isn't responding to healing magic. There aren't any other humans or trolls in the area to assist. You grab your computer mouse and dispatch an emergency sprite to aid in the case. This is what you live for.

Rosesprite: be Beesprite==>

    You are now Beesprite, and boy is teaching young sprites tiring! It's necessary and really rewarding, but tiring nonetheless.

    “Can anyone give me an example of when healing magic is not recommended to be used?” you ask the class of twenty young sprites in front of you. Twenty hands, paws, and claws shoot into the air. You point at a quiet sprite in the back. “Yes, Icesprite?” They blink in surprise at the fact you called on them.

    “Uhh, superficial or nonlethal injuries?” they squeak. You smile. They're so intelligent, but so unsure of themselves.

    “Yes. Using magic is incredibly tiring, so it shouldn't be used when there's better options,” you say to the class. “Okay, lunchtime!” The children get up off the rug and break away into smaller cliques. Icesprite is flanked by their friends Dogsprite and Mousesprite. This is what you live for.

    When class ends, you consider going into town and getting some supplies for tomorrow, but your phone pings at you nonstop.

TelekineticTherapist {TT} began speaking with FloatingRunes {FR} at 2:31

TT: Bee.

TT: Something awful has happened.

FR: What. What's wrong.

TT: For the first time in years, a sprite has died.

    The revelation leaves you shocked. Humans and trolls weren't even supposed to know about guardian angels, or if anyone else had one, let alone how to kill one.

TT: This isn't exactly public information, so don't say anything to anyone else.

TT: I knew her personally. I came to you because I don't know what to do.

TT: Today I just threw myself into my work.

TT: I don't know what I'll do in the long term.

FR: Meet me at Caramelsprite’s Cafe in ten.

FR: This is a conversation we should have in person.

TT: ...Okay.

TelekineticTherapist {TT} stopped talking to FloatingRunes {FR} at 2:39

Beesprite: Be Jadesprite==>

    You are now Jadesprite, and you don't know where you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The random troll's comment and Beesprite's text conflicting is something I'm well aware of. ;)  
> In all seriousness though, I'm sorry for not updating sooner and of how short this one is. I have had absolutely no inspiration, or when I did I didn't have time to write. So you get this. It ends on a cliff so I have somewhere to start next time I write. You can still drop suggestions, like usual!


	9. Reunite or Reignite

Jadesprite: Observe your surroundings==>

    What surroundings? Nothing but inky blackness as far as the eye can see. The gound and the sky are the same color, so you can't tell where the horizon lies. Light seems to come from nowhere, allowing you to see yourself but nothing else, as there is nothing else to see.  You float aimlessly, looking for literally anything in the void that you were meant to find.

    Eventually, the void obliges. White letters appear out of nowhere and they disappear as soon as you read them.

    _Jadesprite. Soulsplit guardian angel for Jade Harley. You have fierce courage and unyielding loyalty for your charge and those you care about. You have just died._

    No kidding sherlock. An enchanted knife through the back would kill anything, sprite or otherwise. You think. Non-sprites weren't supposed to have enchanted weaponry, but then again, sprites weren't supposed to die either, so you aren't sure what to believe. The words start forming further away from you, so you float after them.

    _You have arrived at a crossroad in your destiny._

    The floor lights up, revealing a long, iridescent line with multiple dimmer branches that appeared to stretch for a mile. All the branches realign into a single point. Right where you are standing. You stare at certain portions of the line. Memories you thought you had forgotten spring into your mind. When you first came into existence when Jade fell into a chasm, or whispering ideas to keep Jade from irreversibly injuring herself.

    _This is your lifeline. It details everything that you've done, or could've done. Every single possibility leads to right now._

    Your head spins with the information.

    _This is limbo, but most seem to call it the void._

    Snapshots appear in front of you. Jade under a troll. Jade getting the upper hand when the troll loses focus. Her running as fast as she could. Running into the social worker. Telling her everything. Trial. Victory. Revenge. Death. You grimace and turn away from the gruesome sight. The words form behind you.

    _This is the immediate future. But there is a way to prevent it. You have two options. You can give up your life and reunite your split soul with Jade so she can ascend. Or you can reignite in the HQ to live out your life for the good of Angelkind and let Jade die. Under no circumstances should you return to her._

    You see more images, ones of other humans you don't recognize. There's a blonde human and troll with nubby horns. Jade befriending them. Them dying. Some other humans mourning their losses. Your eyes widen in shock. You don't want to cause that! You don't want to hold several lives in the balance of your decision.

    Two buttons materialize. And you need to chose.

_Ascend_                                                                 _Do not_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have hit a turing point. Neither choice is wrong, but each leads to a very different story. So readers, Ascend or Do Not?


	10. Jade: ascend==>

Jadesprite: be Dave Strider==>

What. No. Go back to being Jadesprite. What she was doing was way more interesting than school, even if the author is concerned we haven't been checking up on you and Karkat recently.

Fair enough...==>

Dave Strider: Be Jadesprite==>

You take a deep breath to calm your nerves, but it doesn't really help. You knew as soon as the choices appeared which one you had to choose, but no matter how much time you spent, you would never be ready. 

You shut your eyes and slam Ascend.

Jade: Ascend==>

You are sitting in the back of your social worker's car when it happens. You pass out. You aren't sure how much time has passed when you come to. Your surroundings are entirely black. You aren't sure how far away the horizon is, or if walls would stop you part of the way through. 

It then occurs to you that the clothes you're wearing feel different, but not in a bad way. You prop yourself up on your elbows and look down at yourself to see a black dress and crimson shoes. It's not something that you would normally pick out to wear, but you like it regardless. 

“Oh, you're awake!” a someone from behind you chirps. You twist around to see a boy clad entirely in blue with a long hood comparable to a windsock. He gives you a bucktoothed smile. “Name's John Egbert, Heir of Breath! And you are…?” You blink.

“Jade Harley… I don't think I have a title like yours...” you say tentatively. He laughs.

“You've ascended to god tier, so of course you have a title. If I'm not mistaken, you're a Sylph of Space.” He offers you his hand. You take it and he pulls you to your feet. You stumble slightly before catching your balance. “Now that you're awake, you have got to meet the rest if the squad!”

If you blink, you would miss it. Everything went bluey-white, and just like that, you were in front of other people going about their business. All of them are clad in various forms of odd attire in a similar fashion to your new dress.

At first glance, you don't recognize any of them. Not the boy with spiky hair and anime shades, or the girl with faded brown robes, or the blonde in dark blue. Then you notice him.

Memories come rushing back. You remember him. Your own brother, the one who raised you,  taught you how to shoot your rifle, helped you when you were hurt. You don't have any idea how you could have possibly forgotten him.

“Jake!” you cry, shrugging aside John’s hand and running towards him. He whirls around at the sound of your voice, confusion evident in his expression.

“Jade…?” His eyes light up in recognition. “Jade!” Jake runs over and embraces you. “It's been so long!” He pulls back. “But not long enough! What did you do to deserve to ascend?!” You shrug.

“I don't know! I was in my social worker's car, and then I passed out, and now I'm here!” The girl with ram horns hums, mulling over your words.

“Sounds to me,” she said slowly, “You didn't make the decision to ascend. Your Guardian angel did. That would mean she's been retconned out of existence.” You frown. Jadesprite, dead? You weren't sure you liked the thought. “My name is Jane. I'm John's cousin.” She points at the boy with anime shades and the other girl. “Those two are Dirk and Roxy.”

Your head spins with the new information. So many new people and new circumstances, you aren't sure what to do.

Jade: Be Dave Strider==>

You are now Dave Strider. 

Dave: begin group project==>

Easy enough. This shouldn't be too hard. You lead Karkat back you apartment. You would go to his place, but apparently Kankri is working on his speach for social studies, and according to Karkat, “You never want to be around when that blabbering idiot is droning on and on. He ask for your opinion on his work which will take no less than half-a-fucking-hour to get through.” So your appartment it is.

Bro usually didn't get home until later, so he shouldn't be a problem.

...

Yeah, you don't believe yourself either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find something confusing, it will probably be explained later as the plot progresses. Either way, you can ask in the comments. If it turns out to be spoilery, you get a winky emoji. ;)


End file.
